ultimativeinventionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Christmas One-shot
As you see, it's not much, I'm not sure if I capture them right (still had to learn a lot). So it's more a try to write, but here is a little Christmas one-shot I still want to share until it's to late. (And I'm not that creative and much more a traditionalist for liking Joanna really a lot as a name.) "I can't believe it. He's done it again." "What? Who has done what?" Sansa looked up from her seat on the couch as Tyrion strides up to her. "Well, your father obviously. He literally took Joanna right from under my nose, as I wanted to look after her." In his voice was a hint of envy and jealousy, but only a little, but mostly amusement or humor. He overexaggerate of couse. But she wouldn't miss his humor, knowledge or wisdmos now, that he make her feel good, well threated and much more alive. Nothing like she had before in the series of relationships with her previous boyfriends, before she meet Tyrion. How wrong she had been about her view. But she shouldn't think all of them now. Normally he had his daughter most his time all around him, when he doesn't had to work, and cared for her very much. But on the special day in the year and the holidays he had to share her with the the overattentive and proud grandparents, which they both weren't that used to. They lived a nearly a few hours car ride away from home. But for they holidays during Christmas and New Year's eve they travelled the north to Winterfell Manor. Thankfully the ride went well, even with the weather condition and with little Joanna. Travelling with a child wasn't easy as they they had to stop more, as she hadn't before when she traveled to the manor. But mostly she was glad that her sweet girl had her sleeping hour during the ride. She smiled and offered her husband a mug of hot chocolate. "It's Christmas, my love. It's okay, let them have a little bit joy to spend time together. I give him the permission or probalby else he or mum would have snatched her away. You know how they are and despite having her around us most of the time, it's good when she is also with her grandparents." Despite don't want to leave her daugther, she wasn't mad at her parents, for being so attentive and she wanted to help her family too for making the holidays more special. "It means also sometimes more time for us being together." She suggested with a little mischievous hint in her voice. He had to smirk back at that, probably for her knowing his mind so well too. He thanked her. "You're probably right. But I'm still a bit worried. What if she catches a cold." Of course he was as he was always about her. He spent as much time with them both, when he come from work as she most of the time home at maternity leave, and of course he had taken some leave too in the earlier months. "I know and I'm glad." There weren't much words necessary only her gaze that lingered up onto his. "Well, I should go immediately, after I finished that. By the way it's good. Is it with shot or without?". He asked her as he nipped at the mug. Simultaneously she could a michiveous glint in his eyes and he raised a brow. "Not that I know of." She rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be really silly if he want to with some of his teasings, but she still loved him, even for his quirks, as he had helped her and what they had gone through. As her parents couldn't be there for her or she wouldn't tell them, because she feared their recjection and in some way she was right. She let wander her gaze over the richly decorated living room and the adjacent dining room. She could smell the scent of turkey from the the kitchen. The chocolate was good, but it still warmed her more to have her family finally united together. On the next day even her uncles would show up to celebrate with them. Still she dreaded to the her aunt and her cousin. Still she was glad that her uncle-in-law couldn't show up. She still hated that creep for the deal which he made with Harrold Hardyng. She shouldn't had trusted them both back than, but now she was a lot more aware. And it was of course Tyrion, who warned her family in what happend and saved her from Baelish's clutches. Maybe one of her mistakes, but then it was unfair how they had threated him after that. But than again she had to think of last christmas, as she though she was the outsider of the family or a little bit torn up in two. Not how she used to threat Arya or Jon in their youth. "And what did I tell you?" It was Jon who suddenly showed up with his girlfriend Ygritte at their sides. She could hated herself for being a bit rude to Jon now, but thankfully he couldn't didn't hold it up against her and now he joined her on the couch and smiled at her. Both of them had met in the time before last christmas. Along with Tyrion, it had been Jon, who had been consoling Sansa during her pregnancy and her courage that she and her parents had reconciled after the disagreement. They had not been as close to each other during their childhood as they had now, because they had rather emulated their mother and Robb. It was only with her departure and last year that this had changed. > "Yes, you were right. Did you get it from Bran or his friends?" She smiled. She watched Rickon play with the almost three-year-old Ned Junior next to the Christmas tree with some of the knight figures he had received. The two fit together so well because of their mind - both sometimes correct stubborn heads. She did not hope Joanna could be so quivering with two or three years. "You know what I told you before, what Father had always said to us as childern: The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives, the family is the most important, I knew they would forget about the prejuct you again." She heard some heavy steps and a bright, squeaking laugh sounded, which Tyrion listened to and partly worried. Sansa came before him, before he could say something: "And where we are talking about wolves; The bit of cold and snow will surely survive them. We love the winter." His care was touching and almost cute. Just as cute as her parents, who often spent more time with her daughter than with her older cousin. But presumably, babies simply had this in themselves. Or it was just at Christmas. Yes, Joanna was the one who had at least partially reconciled her parents with Tyrion. After seeing how much he had taken care of both after the birth and Joanna's long stay at the hospital, they were slowly ready to look over his family name with crunching teeth and at least to respect him. They had also had to realize that she was really leading her own life and with whom she shared it. Just with Jon and Ygritte, although technically he was only her cousin. So it was so heartwarming for her to spend the feast with all her loved ones. "But I should really go now before something happens to our little wolf-lion." "Or maybe we could go out all together and play a bit in the snow before diner if you are so worried. What did you think?" "That would be lovely.". He smiled. Yes, it was really a good christmas this year, she though as she later watched her father and husband in the snow. Kategorie:ByAki-chan Kategorie:Game of Thrones